Lifes' Twist
by LullabySpectrum
Summary: It's six year later Tohru, Kyou and Yuki are building families. Their children born with the curse of the zodiac... how will Kai and Kairi deal with it?
1. The Beginning

The day Tohru found out Kyous' true form.. Is a day she will never forget, but now, six years have past and together they have been making new and wonderful memories. It's the day their first child is to be born. A wonderful day. A happy and glorious day. Hotori is the doctor who has delivered their beautiful baby boy which they have decided to name Kai. Hotori quickly cleans the child, gazing momentarily into his bright, sky blue eyes. -Just like his mothers'- He thought just before placing the small, new person into his fathers' impatient arms. The boys hair, as orange as his fathers, his eyes, as warm as his mothers. Kyou kisses the small boys forehead whispering, "Welcome to the world, son."

Hotori leaves letting them get better acquainted.

"Let me see him," a weak and pale Tohru said softly.

"Of course." Kyou handed his son to Tohru proudly. "We done good, Tohru. … But I'm worried.. He's premature…"

Tohru sits up so she can hold the boy properly. "He's beautiful," she whispered softly as he landed gently in her arms. She pulls him closer kissing his forehead just before a burst of orange, a small cloud, surrounded the small being in her arms. She looked at Kyou moments before the cloud disappeared, then looked back to her lap, where a newborn baby, light brown mouse had come to take shelter in the hollows of the blanket where Kai once was.

Taking notice that she had seen this many times before with an old friend in her younger days she looked at her husband and spoke warily, "…Kyou?"

* * *

Two hours later, and across the street, another young newly married couple were getting ready for a new, small family member as well… Yuki and Haru Sohma were getting ready to welcome their first child into the world soon. Hotori was kneeling on the ground next to the sweat drenched Haru, he was telling her to push. Moments later a small, beautiful baby girl had arrived into Hotoris' arms, the same golden blond hair as her half-French mother, the same pale skin and shocking purple eyes as her father. Naming her Kairi, they smiled at one another as they say her name to her for the first time. Yuki kissed Harus' head as Hotori handed the small being to her mother, thinking, -She is Yuki.- Knowing what was soon to happen.

"Hi, Kairi, dear… I'm your momma." She smiled giving the premature baby a kiss on both cheeks. Looking at Yuki she said, "Do you want to hold her, Yuki?" She positions the baby girl to where she can see her father. "He's your daddy, Kairi." She smiled more, handing her tiny new child to the father as Hotori quietly exits the room. Yuki tightens his grip on the small child, knowing the meaning of pre-maturity. He kisses her forehead quickly, knowing it was just a waiting game, then a small burst of white dust, a small yellow-white cloud, surrounded the small being in his arms. He concentrates on the being in his arms, trying to see past the dust. As his new wife is frantically trying to get his attention.

"It will be okay," he said, not looking away from the cloud. Haru calmed down taking his word, she shut her mouth. She stared at his face.

The cloud slowly disappeared, pulling the small blanket closer so he could see properly, a pale yellow, baby kitten was taking refuge in the body warmed blanket. Haru got on her knees, holding her stomach out of habit, trying to see what it was that Yuki could see. Seeing the kitten she looked up at him, "…Yuki?" she said cautiously, noting the look on his face.


	2. First Love?

_New Years Eve - Five Years Later - Year of the Snake_

_

* * *

_

A small blond girl sits alone in a corner, watching a newborn baby being carried into the room. Wearing a tiny gaudy outfit, he is laid upon a pillow in the center of the room. Too young to realize what is happening to him. This small boy, who in the future, if not careful, will turn into a snake if hugged by the opposite sex.

She shakes her head lightly, just thinking about the problems he will be forced to endure, remembering her own problems. Just like her, and the rest of the bearers of the curse, this small boy will have to carry a dark secret, a heavy burden, already lain upon his tiny shoulders.

Watching the young Arata, still just new to this confusing, exotic world, waving his arms and cooing. She imagines life without a torturous curse, but cannot even attempt to foresee it.

Across the room she sees three boys, pointing at her and laughing. She hears the words filthy cat muttered several times. The three boys are a few of her cousins, Kai, Shin and Masaru. She pulls her knees closer to her body and stares at the toes of her slippers. Kai, the rat, age 5, Shin, the boar, age 6, and Masaru, the dog, age 7, the three bullies of the Sohma family… well her bullies anyway. She glances at them again, hearing a reference to her, but she quickly looks away when they start laughing at her once again.

Wiping away tears, she looks at the newborn in the center of the room, smiling slightly, but only at his ignorance. She looks down once more and closes her eyes. Shocked when a hand was placed on her arm. She flinched away, then looked up into the small, kind, naïve face of Hibiki, the ox, age 4.

"Kairi-Tan, are you okiee?" His chubby fingers wiping away stray tears off her cheeks. "Don't cry, Kairi-Tan, it's a paw-ty, you're s'posed to be 'aving lotsa fun." And with that he smiled brightly at her for a split second, right before taking off running toward the younger children.

She looked around the room noting how everyone was in their own little groups. Her being the only one alone, besides Arata, who was now crying for his refill of warm milk. She got up and walked out the small door to her right.

* * *

Shin pointed toward the small door, "That filthy cat just left…" Masaru and Kais' eyes followed the small boys finger, which was pointing in the direction she left, still half open, but quickly being pulled shut.

"Hmmph," Masaru grunted loudly, "It's not like she can leave anyway. The zodiac can't leave for three days, remember, Shin?"

"Ah, yea, you're right… I forgot."

Kai looked at each of them, then quickly got to his feet.

"What's wrong with you?" Masaru asked, surprised.

He looked down at Masaru, "Toilet." He started walking toward the small door. He pulled the door open, leaving it to gravity to slowly squeak it shut. He ran down the hallway looking in rooms left and right.

"Where is she? That stupid cat!" He slows down to a brisk walk when he reached the exit. Pushing the door open he felt a gust of cold air and walked out onto the porch to sit down. He dangles his legs over the edge. "I can't find her… Stupid CAT!"

"Kai? What are you doing out here?" The young boy jumped up, almost falling to the ground. He looks left and right, spinning around in a circle twice, searching for the small girl.

"Where are you, you Stupid Cat?"

"Up." He looks up and sees her short, blond hair, falling over her face as she looks down at him from her spot on the roof. Her fingers dangling off the edge. "What are you doing out here?" She repeated herself.

He notices the stains on her cheeks. -She was crying out here… I knew it…- He thought, then looked away, and held out his hand. "I came to bring you back to the party… Hibiki was looking for you. And I knew you would be crying out here alone. I know you can't go home… So, I came to get you…" he looks back up at her. "Well? Come on!"

"Oh." Was her reply. She looked at him a moment more, then she slowly climbed down.

He grabbed her hand, "Let's go!" He pulled her back inside the building.

"O-Okay…" She's dragged back to the party. When they get to the door he drops her hand and opens it, running back over to his spot with Shin and Masaru. Kairi slowly walks back over to her corner, sitting, watching, waiting. Waiting for this stupid, pointless party to end.

* * *

Kai sits back down with the other boys on the floor. Shin watches Kairi take a seat on the floor across the room, then he looks at Kai. "Why did you and the filthy cat return at the same time?"

Masaru looks at Kairi and then Shin and finally Kai. "…Yea, Shins' right… Why _did _you two get back at the same time?"

Kai stares at the time worn floor, "No reason… We came out of the toilet at the same time… I guess."

"Oh~!" The two said in unison. "That explains it all." Masaru said.

"Yea, no way would you go get that filthy cat… Right, Kai?" Shin asked, looking expectantly at Kai.

He glances at Kairi for a split second, quickly turning his attention back to Shin. "Yea. No way would I go get that Stupid Cat…"

Masaru and Shin laugh, Kai looks at Kairi, who had just turned away from everyone else in the room, facing the wall, then he turns back around.

* * *

_[reviews appreciated.]_


	3. Thoughts

_January Second. Year of the Snake.  
_

_

* * *

_

A small boy with brown hair, streaks of black running wildly throughout it, runs around the room. Playing with the other children, though he is the oldest, but only slightly. He keeps glancing at a small blond girl, as small as he, but older, who is facing a wall. He wonders why she is always left out, no attention for her, no love… Confined to the loneliness… To the darkness…

He wants to play with her, but Osamu, the Family Head, age 12, will scold him severely if he tries… He stands for a moment watching a tear flow down her cheek again. But he dare not go wipe her face now. Everyone is watching her. Talking badly about her. Making him feel bad for her...

He wants to give her a hug…

But he turns to play when a little girl pokes him in the back, giggling, she asks, "Hibiki-Kun?"

* * *

An orange haired boy, surrounded by family… Kids who would love to play with him, adults who would love to take advantage of him. He is the rat. Everyone loves the rat. The rat is special, they say. Better at everything and better in every way. Superior to the cat. Always has been… And always will be.

But he doesn't see it that way at all…

He wants to be her friend. He wants to hold her hand. Give her hugs. Make her smile.

He looks at the blond haired girl who is facing a wall. He wonders why all those ignorant people can't just forget the past, forget the stupid curse…

Although, if he were to pretend it didn't matter, Osamu would punish him severely. He sees a tear glisten down her cheek but he turns around as a boy, slightly older than him, pokes his knee saying, "Kai?"

* * *

A small, blond girl sits alone in a corner, wondering why her life isn't fun… Why everyone in her family is so mean… Whenever she tries to play with the younger kids, she gets punished severely by Osamu… The last time he shoved her face into the wall, leaving a big, ugly, purple bruise…

Why is she made fun of? Taunted? Tricked? Deceived?

Her family members here do not like her… So why did she let him convince her things would be different? Every year he convinces her… But nothing ever changes… For three days she is either taunted for being the cat, or ignored. Although now she is used to the pain of it all.

At home her mother no longer knows of her "problem", her father had her memory erased, because her mother was scared of her. She would inflict pain upon herself whenever she seen her daughter, knowing what kind of monster she was. They fear if her mother finds out again, she wont recover…

She no longer hugs her father… Or her young twin brothers. Especially when her mother is around. So, she doesn't stay home much.

She stays across the street, at her cousins house, but only on school days. She spends Sundays with her family, but as little time as she can.

She wishes they didn't have this curse, that her mother would love her more. That her cousins were nicer. That she could have friends without having a wall between them. But it doesn't seem like that will happen, because she is a cat. And you can't change fate…

* * *

A man in a darkened room. His daughters' room. A vacant room.

He is sitting on the edge of her bed, on top of the flowered comforter, he looks at the kitty cat calendar on the wall. January Second.

Her birthday is circled, highlighted, stickered, and wrote on. 'My Birthday!' in the center of the square. Above it are the words, 'Don't Forget!' with arrows pointing from them to the square. He counts from the second to that square. Eight days.

He looked at the little yellow kitten in the basket, that is in the picture.

-Looks like she does.- The man slowly gets up and walks quietly out of the room.

Does the man love his daughter? Of course. Would he change her? Never. Does he support her, in whatever it may be she wants to do? You bet.

But the fact is… She's a cat. He still can't bring himself to tell her, he was once the rat. That her uncle… Was once the cat… Just like her and her cousins… They were different in a bad way too.

He's afraid to tell her. He's afraid if he does she'll push himself, and the rest of her family, further away. He's scared and cowardly. But most of all, he's selfish. Selfish that if she finds out, Kyou will completely grasp onto his daughter… Just like he had with Tohru.

* * *

He checks on his daughter… As he had expected, she was asleep in bed. He meets his wife in the living room for a late night special that is airing on TV. Standing in the door way he watches her think. Most likely about their son, wondering if he is doing fine at the Head Sohma House.

But she is probably more worried about their tiny, blond niece. His wife could tell the little girl had no desire to go to the party. But their son had convinced her anyway. Saying things would be different this year.

He knew though… knew thing would not, could not ever change for the cat of the zodiac. He knew. From experience… He knew. And he felt sorry for the small girl. Felt sorry for her because she believed.

But it was too late to change her mind now. She had probably already cried several times. As he had as a child. All they could do now was wait until they come home. Tomorrow they would be home and it will all be over for her. At least for another year.

He took the vacant spot next to his wife and wrapped his left arm around her waist.

She noticed nothing and continued to stare at the television screen. Lost in her worries.

He leaned forward looking at her face and smiled gently. "Tohru?"

* * *

_[Reviews appreciated.]_


	4. Let's Go Home Now

_January Third. - Year Of The Snake._

_

* * *

_

A small blond girl walks down a wide hallway, bypassing all doors, and any family members who may have been on the other side of them. She opens the main door, feeling a rush of cool air brush across her warm cheeks. She climbs the side of the building, laying down on the roof, she drapes her right arm over her stomach and lays the left out flat, palm side up.

"Thank God I can leave this place today…" she puts her hand above her eyes, blocking them from the sun. She sighed. " I have to go see Mama and Papa when we get back…" She sighed again. "I really don't want to though… It will be all weird again. Just like every Sunday."

"Then don't go." Kais' voice.

"But, I have to, it's expected." She crawls over to the edge of the roof, laying down on her stomach. She dangles her body from her chest up over the side. Looking around for a sign of a single family member. Then she looked straight down, at Kai. "You know that, Kai."

"Sure, whatever. You always do just what everyone in this family expects you to do, Kairi. Why? You're the cat. It's not like they'll even care." She stared down at him.

"And what about you, huh? You are the same as me. You are just as scared of what they think as I am…" She saw his cheeks pinken slightly. "You are the rat. Better than me. Better than all. I highly doubt they would care what you do…"

"I don't care." He said. He then held his hand out. "Let's go home."

"Oh." She looked down at him for a minute more. The she started to climb down slowly.

He grabbed her hand quickly, "Let's go." He pulled her toward the exit of the Main Houses' surrounding building.

"O-Okay." She stared at her feet, watching her toes as she took each step.

Kai stopped suddenly. Letting go of her hand and putting his own in his pockets.

Kairi looked up. In front of them stood a small boy, just slightly smaller than herself, with brown hair, black streaks randomly running throughout it.

"Kairi-Tan… Are you leaving already? Why? Don't you wanna play with us?" Little Hibiki looked like he was about to cry.

"Aw. Hibiki-Kun." Kairi ran over to him and gave him a hug, Kairi didn't see it but Hibiki stuck his tongue out at Kai. Who had to bite his own tongue to keep from lashing out at the little boy… "Don't cry, Hibiki. I have to go home. You do too… We got to go home and see our Mamas and Papas… Your Onee-Chan will take you home in a little bit, than you can see your Mama and Papa too."

"Koko-Nee-Chan?" He looked like he had forgotten that he had a sister. "But… I want you to take me home…"

"I'm sorry, Hibiki-Kun, but I can't. I have to go home too." She hugged him once more. "Here, I'll give you this." She pulled a small ring off her index finger. It was a tiny flower with different colored stones as petals. She placed it in the palm of his hand.

"Ooh~! Thank you, Kairi-Tan! I'll keep it forever and ever." He smiled brightly, showing that all his baby teeth were still firmly in place. She couldn't help but hug this cute little being once more.

"What the hell are you doing with my little brother, you filthy cat?" Kairi looked up to see Kokoro, the horse, age 11, standing about five feet behind Hibiki, with her arms crossed and her foot tapping.

Kairi stands up and backs away from Hibiki. "Kokoro-San." She bows quickly. "How are you today?"

"Shut up, you filthy cat." She looks at Hibiki, moving her hand in a waving motion, she says, "Come on, Hibiki. Let's go home." Kokoro then turned around and started walking away as she put her hand in her pocket, swinging the other, lightly, back and forth.

Hibiki grabs Kairis hand, smiles while giving her a hug and says, "See you later, Kairi-Tan." And chases after his older sister.

She watches him and his sister disappear around the corner, heading home. Then she turns to Kai. A smile plastered on her face, and tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He stomps up to her and grabs her hand again. He starts pulling her out the main gate.

He glances back at her momentarily, saying, "Let's go home now…" He turns around and looks at her. She smiles.

"Mm."

* * *

_Seemingly short for this story but i couldn't really think of anything else for it..._

**_[reviews appreciated.]_**


End file.
